


Forever You'll Be

by HelenRedy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry batweilding Stiles, Angst, Fox Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Manipulative Fox Stiles, Mates, Mind Control, Previous mpreg Derek, Stiles saving Derek from-Stiles?, Who will win, dimension hopping, emotional derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRedy/pseuds/HelenRedy
Summary: The man's words move Derek in an almost unnatural way. The baby in his arms also seems to be calling to him and he doesn't know why. He looks like Stiles but isn't-but he's Derek's mate?Not if Stiles Stilinski has anything to say about it. He doesn't care how much the man looks like him, he's not taking Derek back with him. Ever.





	Forever You'll Be

**Author's Note:**

> I aplogize for the first post, I put it out too soon and it was like three in the morning and I thought it was ready, but it's hopefully a bit more understandable this time. I changed the title a little, but yeah it's still Stiles vs Stiles and Derek caught in the middle-with a baby, of course, because why not? The backstory for the fox will come as it goes along.

In a large kingdom in a world far from our own, a man sat upon his throne, soon to be the age of twenty and seven. There was not a single lantern lit and the giant hall remained cold, empty and as dark as a literal hell's abyss.

His eyesight was good enough that he didn’t the light. Nor did he want it. Light brought about warmth and life, and right now he felt a need for neither. His world was dark and there was no need for a candle’s flame now, nor would there ever be again. From the elaborate bassinet beside him he heard the wail of an infant but ignored it. The flame had gone out days ago and even the cries of his daughters hunger weren’t enough to rouse him from the abyss. The blackness was his world. His life. His everything. He wouldn’t be moved.

His red eyes could been seen in the darkness and the color felt appropriate. Crimson. The color of anger and rage, the color of blood. The blood that still stained his bedsheets was blackened now, just like his heart. Maybe black eyes would have been better. Black and lifeless. Just like him.

Several times a day he stared at the silver dagger and cursed his cowardice for not plunging it into his throat and tearing it open. The Fox within him smashed it’s tail, angry and snapping furiously at him every time he reached for it. The animal wouldn’t let him do it, even as it cried out for it’s mate, for the wolf it had lost, the selfish creature wouldn’t give him the peace. Or so the Great Fox of the Hills blamed. Blamed a damned creature he both loathed and knew he could never be without. Too many years attached and the Fox was as much him and he was the fox. The vengeful, clever fox.

The doors opened and he barely heard the sound over the baby's cries. She was scared and alone and yet he couldn’t muster the strength to reach out for her, close as she was. After all those months, all the pain and praying to a God that he’d foolishly believed existed and would have the mercy to help them, it wasn’t his arms she belonged in.

The nursemaid rushed in with the crowd of soldiers. She stopped short to make sure it was alright, but he waved her on. The woman shushed the baby and her cries ceased. She began to feed the infant her milk and the man turned his attention to the crowd at his feet.

The witch, thin and bony with dark, unforgiving eyes lay battered between two guards. At the sight of the baby she fell into a cackle, “Stupid fool,” she taunted. “Thought you were so clever, that you could play god.”

“I will kill you,” He informed her. It wasn’t a threat, but a promise. “I will rip you apart limb by limb.”

“And yet that will do nothing to bring him back, will it?” the woman taunted.

“You promised they would be safe, you promised, you hag!”  
“I promised you a healthy child, nothing more,” Her black eyes found the baby. “And such as you have. She will be beautiful and will resemble the one who birthed her. I gave you more than I needed to.”

“You took everything from me!” he roared, his tails shimmering behind him like giant snakes ready to strike.

“Fool,” the witch spat at him. “You gave it up willingly, blinded by love and such a foolish request. Messing with the laws of nature, did you not hear my warning that magic like that is never without a cost?”

“Silence!” he ordered. “Or I will rip out your tongue.”

The witch tutted. She might have been beautiful, were her heart not so twisted and ugly, “You have lost your wit, how disappointing. Clearly your grief has taken that great intellect you are so praised for. You need me for something, dear Fox so please, spare me the threats and get on with it.” She was right, his mind had gone. The clever insults and sharp smirks were long in the past, in a life he felt no more connection to. But she was right. He did need her.

“Bring him back.”

The witch cackled again, “Oh Fox dearie, you amuse me so. Do you think I have the abilities for such things?” she shook her head. “That is magic darker than even I dare to touch.”

“I don’t care about your sensibilities, you will bring him back. You will give me what I was promised,” A tail slammed the floor and the whole room shook. Several guards looked around, nervous.

“A tantrum is not befitting a ruler of your prestige and age, dearie. Oh my, but you really are lost, aren’t you? Perhaps if your enemies knew of your state, they could come and conquer the great Fox who used to prance and sing his tales of victory around them.” He glared at her coldly and she continued, voice airy and mocking, “If I had known one mangy wolf was all it took to take down such ‘greatness’ I would have ripped his beating heart out right in front of you a long time ago. Oh, but where’s the fun in that?” She asked, her voice a mockery of concern. “This was so much more fun.”

“I know you have methods. I know you can do it,” The fox hissed. “If you want my soul, my heart, I don’t care what it takes-”

“Your soul is already tainted. In fact, the only soul even worthy of such an exchange is the one you killed him for. And how would he feel coming back knowing you gave up the life he begged you to care for even as he passed into the beyond?” The Fox opened his mouth and she giggled as if she weren’t a millennia old, but a small child. “I see all, you simpleton. I saw his passing, just as I have seen your grief and desperation. I shouldn’t help you. You have nothing I want.”

“My kingdom.”

She yawned, “Could have had that years ago, dearie.”

“Then what else? You won’t take my soul.”

“Black souls are useless,” she agreed.

“Then what can I give you? Surely you must want something I can give.”

“The baby,” she said after a moment. “She is pure, her soul is very bright and she smells of goodness. Perfect ingredient for spellmaking.”

A tail reached out and slapped her, “Speak that way again and-”

“Enjoy your bloated corpse of a husband,” she laughed. “Kill me if you want. This body means nothing to me.”

“My power,” he tried. The witch’s ears perked at that and he continued, pulling at a string he hoped might lead him to his desire. “If I give you my fox, would you then?”

“Your fox? You would collapse, dearie. Without him you are nothing.”

“If I give it to you, will you do as I ask?” He could feel the fox inside him, clawing at his back, biting at his neck angrily. He shushed it with a mental head pat. No amount of magic could cut through the blood magic of his bond, witch or not, she would never separate him from the animal. Maybe he still had one trick up his sleeve.

The witch seemed to consider, then finally reached out her hands, “Give me the babe.”

“Why?”

“If you wish to reach him, you must give me the babe.”

The fox considered her request and as uneasy as it made him, he nodded the nurse made on to hand the witch the child. One of his tails wrapped around the witch’s throat, “One move and I will kill your host. I know you’ll find another, but I’ve heard the procedure is quite-painful.”

“I will not harm the babe. I am curious to see if you can reach him,” the witch wasn’t threatened, she looked entertained. “And I know I can’t remove your fox so don’t think you’ve fooled me with that. I merely wish to see you fail and for your kingdom to fall to ruin on a fool's errand.”

“Errand?”

The babe was handed over and the woman muttered some words. The child glowed for a moment, but instead of feeling a threat against her, the Fox felt a comforting wave that reminded him of his wolf. As if a part of him was now inside their daughter.

“His soul?”

“A small part of it, the part you have not let go,” the witch explained. “The part you confine to these halls.”

“What does she need with that?”

“He needs it, not her.”

The Fox didn’t understand, “He?”

“As I said, not even I dare toy with magic as dark as resurrection spells. If you wish to bring back your wolf you must do so in a different way.”

The fox took the baby from the witch. Feeling his wolf inside the warmth of his daughter made his heart both ache and feel alive for the first time in days. Instead of feeling cold and indifferent to her, he felt he might never let the baby go, “I’m listening.”

The witch grinned.

\--

There were days that Derek Hale questioned himself. He was just as much a human as everyone else in that he often wondered-did I leave the stove on? Did I forget to lock the door? He had a good memory, but it wasn’t perfect. ‘A canine never forgets’ wasn’t a saying for a reason as Derek did, in fact, forget things. That being said, Derek knew he hadn’t forgotten to lock the loft up. Just as he he knew there was someone waiting for him in the loft. Someone with a familiar scent and someone he swore he’d just dropped off at home less than twenty minutes ago. Was it a joke?

Derek entered the loft and was greeted with near darkness. All the light came from the window, but the sun was setting and the muted colors from the sky did little to illuminate very much.

Stiles’s scent was all over everything. Stiles’s scent mixed with a fiery undercurrent and an altogether different scent Derek couldn’t identify. It was a barely there scent that could have been a small animal, or a very young child.

Derek believed this was what back in the day would have been called ‘punking’. Stiles obviously had some stupid prank set up and was going to toss an animal at him, or something. It made no sense and didn’t even sound like a Stiles thing to do, but the boy had hit his head pretty hard so--concussion? Maybe he should have taken him to the hospital, after all.

There was a spark, like a match being lit and the walls became curtains of electricity. Derek froze, knowing there was someone behind him. He sense once again, the scent of Stiles, but something wasn’t right. There was the quite coo of what sounded like a baby and--Derek turned.

There was Stiles Stilinski holding a baby. His hair was too long and his face was a bit older, more defined. He might have even been taller than Derek, but yep, definitely Stiles Stilinski with a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This has been eating at me to be written and I'm glad the ball has at least started rolling. I apologize again for the repost and thank you to the two lovely people who commented I didn't get to thank previously.


End file.
